Home
by Robin Logan
Summary: Beast Boy has trouble going to sleep because of nightmares about his past. Not wanting to stay up by himself with his depressing thoughts, he wakes up Starfire to have some fun with her.


**Home  
**

 **Summary: Beast Boy has trouble going to sleep because of nightmares about his past. Not wanting to stay up by himself with his depressing thoughts, he wakes up Starfire to have some fun with her.**

 **AN: Here's a sweet little one-shot I thought up and really wanted to write. I seriously have to write more for this series though. XD**

Beast Boy jolted up, panting. He wiped at the tears that rolled down his face, but found himself sobbing as he thought about that dream again.

He had it a lot. Not as often now, after he met the others, but it was still often enough. He continued crying for a while before eventually calming down a bit and standing up. He hated feeling sad and thinking about his past, and so he often just had fun with his friends. He looked over at the clock. It was four. No one was going to be awake at this hour.

He sighed. Surely Star wouldn't mind though.

He walked out of his room, walking over to Starfire's room, but paused. He didn't want to wake her up this early...she'll be tired later.

He shook his head. Did she ever see the sunrise yet? He knocked on her door, hoping that he wouldn't wake up the others. He waited a second before opening her door and walking in, shutting it back as quietly as possible.

Then he walked over to Starfire's bed where she was laying in.

"Star." He whispered. "Star." He said again, shaking her a little. "Hey." He said louder, shaking her a bit rougher.

"Hm?" She asked drowsily, opening her light green eyes and looking at him tiredly.

"Uh...hi." He said awkwardly, looking away.

"Is something wrong, friend Beast Boy?" She asked, sitting up slightly, propping herself on her elbows, before glancing at her clock. "It is very early. Is something the matter?"

He looked down. He didn't want to tell her about his nightmare. He wanted to pretend everything was fine, in fact.

"Uh...I couldn't sleep. I just woke up and couldn't sleep again. You know? I have a lot on my mind...and I was bored. I didn't want to wake anyone up...but then I realized you never saw the sunrise. Its really pretty and amazing, so I thought you might want to see it."

Starfire's face lit up then. "Of course I would love to see the rising of the morning sun!"

"Shh! Don't be too loud. We don't want to wake the others. It will be more fun if we don't." Beast Boy told her, smirking.

Starfire nodded to that and got out of bed. "When does it rise usually?"

"Uh...six." Beast Boy told her after a moment of trying to figure out if that was when it came up.

"Then what shall we do in the mean time?" She asked.

"Uh...I don't know. Hey, lets make cookies!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Starfire nodded to that and they both tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Here. I'll get the stuff we need. Then you'll help make it. Why don't you get a few dishes? Like the measuring cup and pan." Beast Boy said, walking over to the fridge.

Starfire began doing that, putting the dishes on the table. "Do you know how to make the cookies?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy smiled at the fond memories as he put the ingredients on the table. "I would always help my mom make them." He explained without really thinking, "Dad always said it was a girls thing though." He laughed a little.

"That sounds lovely." Starfire said, smiling a little.

"Yeah it was." Beast Boy mumbled, feeling slightly homesick. He tried not to think too hard about it though.

"If...you do not mind me asking...what happened to them? You have never really spoke about your past." Starfire carefully pointed out.  
Beast Boy swallowed uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about it. After all, it was in the past. It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, but it still must be hard, yes?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Sometimes."

Starfire remained silent then.

"Come over here." Beast Boy told her, and Starfire walked over to him.

Beast Boy opened the box of cookie mix for her and dragged the big bowl closer to them. "Why don't you pour it in the bowl." Starfire nodded and picked the box up, pouring a bit into the bowl.

That's how it went. Beast Boy telling Starfire to get things and letting her mix everything. Just like his mom did with him.

Soon the cookies were in the oven and Beast Boy and Starfire were sitting down, waiting for the cookies and sipping at their hot coco.

Starfire yawned. "We must do this more often."

Beast Boy laughed, but quickly put his hand to his mouth, remembering that everyone was still asleep. He glanced at the clock. It was four thirty.

"Thanks for doing this with me." He said, looking down at his hands. Maybe he should tell her...

"Why are you thanking me? You are the one who is going to show me the sunrise." Starfire told him, frowning.

"Well...I was also bored too, you know. " Beast Boy mumbled.

Starfire nodded but still seemed confused.

"You...have been acting a bit strange. Is something on your mind?" She asked after a moment.

"Nah I'm just...tired." Beast Boy mumbled, taking a sip of his hot coco.

"Does it have anything to do with your past?" Starfire suddenly asked. He knocked over his mug when putting it down, hot coco spilling everywhere.

"Sorry." Starfire quickly muttered.

"No its fine." Beast Boy quickly assured her, grabbing some paper towels and wiping up all of the spilt coco.

"So..." Starfire began after Beast Boy was done."I said I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy snapped at her.

"I...sorry. I am always here to listen though." Starfire mumbled, looking down.

"Look, Star..." Beast Boy began, but then the fire alarm suddenly went off. They both jumped. "Oh no! The cookies!" Beast Boy exclaimed, quickly running over to the oven, turning it off and getting an oven mat, opening it and taking the cookies out, as Starfire was fanning the smoke with a fan.

"Eh...they don't really look that burnt." Beast Boy mumbled as he placed the tray of cookies on the table.

"What's all the noise about?!" An angry looking Cyborg asked, opening his door and walking in the room, the others behind him.

"We were baking cookies. Want some?" Beast Boy asked with a cheerful smile.

"At this time?" Raven snapped.

"Since when did you two learn how to make cookies anyways?" Robin asked, walking over and examining the chocolate chip cookies on the table.

"There's literally instructions on the box, dude." Beast Boy told him.

"But not only that, it turns out friend Beast Boy is very familiar in the making of cookies." Starfire exclaimed, raising a finger in the air and smiling cheerfully.

"Really? I always figured he would be bad at stuff like that." Cyborg muttered, walking over and grabbing a cookie, eating it. "Hey this is actually really good! Definitely a bit burnt though."

"Seriously though, why are you two up at five in the morning?" Raven asked, still sounding quite bitter.

"I wanted to show Starfire the sunrise!" Beast Boy told them happily...well, more like he was just acting happy.

"Why so suddenly?" Robin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh...well I was already bored and couldn't sleep...so I wanted to do something and I just realized she never seen it before." Beast Boy quickly explained.

"And?" Cyborg asked.

"And what? Who needs another reason?" Beast Boy asked, trying to keep up the cheerful act, but they were obviously on to him.

"You know I can tell when your not saying something." Cyborg snapped.

Beast Boy quickly looked away.

"Was there something you were not telling me?" Starfire slowly asked.

"Uh...its really nothing. I... just woke up because of a dream and didn't want to go back to sleep is all." He mumbled, fidgeting slightly.

"Like...a nightmare?" Raven asked hesitantly. Beast Boy simply nodded, trying to avoid meeting any of their eyes. He felt like they were all looking past his mask of happiness and it made him really uncomfortable.

"What...was it about?" Robin carefully asked.

"Past related stuff. I guess I've been trying avoid thinking about it and thought it would be easier to just spend the night with someone." Beast Boy mumbled, glancing at Starfire before quickly looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Starfire asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I didn't want to bother you. And anyways, its really nothing to worry about, I'm fine, honestly!" Beast Boy quickly said, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head, trying to lighten the situation up a bit.

"If your sure..." Starfire murmured, and the room was silent for a moment.

"Well, you and Starfire made cookies, so we shouldn't let them go to waste! We can all watch the sunrise together." Cyborg said after a moment, smiling.

They all nodded to that idea and went outside, talking to each other, eating cookies, and drinking hot coco.

And the sun rise was a wonderful sight. Starfire looked so happy, staring at it in awe like she was.

Beast Boy felt so peaceful, here with his friends, all gazing up at the morning sky and just enjoying each others company.

He hadn't felt so at home for a long time.


End file.
